


Cabin in the Woods

by gradytravisjr



Category: Fury (2014)
Genre: Gen, HSAU, High School, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gradytravisjr/pseuds/gradytravisjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a weekly trip out to their hangout in the woods, Don gets cocky and sends Norman, Grady, and Boyd out into the woods to fend for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really shitty fanfic and I'm sorry, its just a way for me to kill time and I love the idea of all of them in a modern day setting in high school where they don't have to kill people and suffer, so here ya go!!

"They say theres a family that lives out here. Inbred and crazier than shit house rats-"

"I didn't know you lived out here, Grady." Gordo interrupted Don's story and the boys erupted in laughter.

"Real funny." Grady spat, "let Don finish his story."

"They live out in these woods. Makin' moonshine, stealin' goats."

"Aint bad enough they're fuckin' each other, they gotta fuck sheep too?" Gordo laughed, earning a few chuckles. 

"Not to fuck. Or eat. They use 'em."

"For what?" Red leaned forward to look past Gordo at Don. 

"Boyd, tell 'em what they use 'em for."

"Rituals. The dark arts. The occult."

"Say-tanic worship," Don finished, "tell them what else they take Boyd."

"People." 

"What kind of people?" Grady glared at the back of Don's head.

"Boyd?"

"Kids like us."

"Teenagers," Don elaborated, "kidnapped. No ransom note. No nothin'. Just gone, gone forever."

"Bullshit." Red laughed.

"No bullshit. 'Member Paul Duncan?"

"Yeah he moved 2 years back." Gordo spoke up.

"Family moved, he didn't move with em." Don smirked, turning down a dark back road.

"'Ats bullshit, Don." Grady grumbled.

"Is it?"

The car got quiet as the passengers let the story sink in.

"Couldn't have gotten taken, I saw him hitch hikin' down here just last week. You were there, Gordo." Red piped up. 

"Course ya saw him. Everyone has, but its not him." Don remarked.

"Not him?" Red scoffed, leaning back in his seat. 

"Boyd?"

"Its his ghost." Boyd alleged.

"The spirits of the ones they nabbed roam this road at night," Don added, "good thing you didn't pick him up. You'd be roaming too."

"Hush up Don, quit tryna scare Norman."  
The aforementioned boy was shaking in his seat.

"I think you're the one getting scared." Don chuckled.

"I ain't scared! Why are you slowing down?"

"Yeah, what're you doin'?" Gordo complained.

"Cars fine Don quit messin'." Red muttered. The car rolled to a stop and everyone sat in silence. Don sighed and popped the hood before pocketing his keys and leaving the truck. Red hopped out and followed him to the engine. 

"What're you tryna pull?" Red growled, keeping his voice low. He watched as Don yanked out the spark plugs and shoved them into his pocket.

"Tryna rattle them up a little bit, no big deal." The two got back in the car and Don tried to start the car.

"Told you theres nothin' wrong with the car." Red buckled up as Don tried to start the car. After multiple tries it still wouldn't turn over. 

"Quit fuckin' around man, just start the truck!" Grady hollered, banging on the back of Don's seat.

"Quit yellin' at me!" Don barked, trying one last time to start the car. 

"Alright, everyone out." Don sighed, "we'll have to walk to go find help." 

"Every horror movie I've ever seen is telling me to stay in the car." Gordo grunted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Come on, G." Red grabbed Gordo's arm and pulled him from the car. 

Grady hesitantly left the car, gritting his teeth and balling his fists. Boyd walked around the truck and joined him. 

"Its okay Grady. I'll make sure they don't take you." Boyd tried to intertwine their fingers. Grady jerked away. 

"Said I ain't scared!"  
Boyd put his hands up in defense and walked ahead.  
Grady looked around agitated and ran a hand through his hair, before noticing Norman. 

"Get outta the truck." Grady motioned for the middle schooler to hop out. He shook his head. 

"Don!" Grady called out. The oldest teen came around the truck moments later. 

"Norman wont get out."

"Come on, kid." Don reached into the truck to unbuckle Norman. Norman whimpered and slid out of the truck. He clutched Don's hand and refused to let go. 

"Which way is closer to a gas station or something?" Gordo called out from where he and Red were inspecting the engine.  
"Dunno. Might have to split up." Don called out. 

"'Ats a shitty idea." Grady bit his knuckles.

"I don't hear anyone else contributing." 

Gordo chuckled from behind the hood and pointed to the sparkplugs. Red put a finger to his lips and hushed the other. 

"Me, Red, and Don will go back. Boyd, take Grady and Norman and continue that way."

"Fine idea, Gordo." Don patted Grady on the back and managed to wrench his hand from Norman's. 

"'Ats not fair!" The fear in Grady's voice was evident.

"Why not, coonass?" Don teased. 

"You stuck me with the little kids!"

"Cause you are one." Red laughed. 

"Get ta walkin', we're gonna check the truck one last time." 

"Come on, Grady." Boyd skipped ahead and the other two reluctantly followed. 

Don fished the spark plugs from his pocket when the others were out of view. He put them back into the truck and they all hopped in. 

"Lets go." Don smirked, starting the engine and tearing down the dark road. They eventually saw Boyd, Grady, and Norman, and they hooted and hollered as they sped past. 

"FUCK YOURSELF, DON!" Grady screeched, watching the truck disappear behind a curve. 

"He's never gonna forgive you," Gordo laughed, "man, that must be horrifying." 

"They'll be fine, I'm gonna park up here and wait for them."

\---

"What a prick." Grady growled, stomping his feet, "did anyone see which way he turned?" 

"Right!" Norman squeaked.

"Left." Boyd thought aloud. 

All three boys looked at each other. 

"Great, we're lost."

Norman burst into tears. 

"S'okay Norman. Nothin's gonna get us." Boyd put an arm around the smaller boy. Norman buried his face in Boyd's shoulder and pointed.

"What? Don't fuck with me..." Grady followed Norman's finger and nearly shit himself. 

"Boyd!" Grady whispered, quickly pulling the other two behind a bush, "whats that?!"

"Th-thats a c-cabin." Boyd stuttered out in fear. 

"Is this part of yalls fucked up story?!" Grady was shaking. 

"N-no! Theres not actually supposed to be a cabin full of crazy satanists!" Boyd teared up. 

"Go knock!" Norman was practically in Grady's lap, clinging to the oldest boy for protection. 

"Are you crazy?!" 

"Shh!" Boyd nudged Grady, "I'll go knock." 

"Boyd-" Grady began, but the teen was already up and walking across the path towards the cabin. 

Boyd tried to collect himself the short walk over, and walked up the steps to the porch. 

\---

"They've been out there a long time." Gordo turned down the stereo to worry aloud. 

"Its a long walk." Don dismissed Gordo's fears and turned the music back up. 

\---

Boyd straightened his back and knocked loudly on the cabin door. Boyd waited a long time but no one answered. He turned and motioned Grady and Norman over. Norman hopped up and ran over, but Grady remained hiding in the bush. Boyd motioned him over again but Grady shook his head adamantly. Boyd sighed and grabbed Norman's arm. 

"Just us, buddy, lets go."

Boyd slowly twisted the door knob and pushed the heavy door open. It creaked and groaned and eventually everything settled. 

The two ventured inside, jumping at every little shadow or creak in the wood. Grady watched the two disappear into the dark house, and began to panic. How could they leave him out here alone!

He quickly got up and rushed across the road. He thundered up the steps and slammed into the cabin. 

"BOYD! NORMAN!" Grady checked every room and couldn't find the two. He checked the last door and found a staircase to the basement. He quietly began descending the pitch black stairs and felt around. He bumped into some thing and let out a shrill shriek. 

"Grady its me!" Boyd grabbed around and found Grady.

"I-I-I pissed myself!" Grady was a sobbing mess. Boyd snorted and tried not to laugh at the others misfortune. 

Suddenly the room filled with light and, and the two turned to see Norman holding a dangling light switch. But their attention quickly shifted to the pentagram spray painted on the grimy concrete. 

Grady was sprinting up the stairs two at a time before Boyd could comprehend what he was seeing. 

"That's not spray paint." Boyd observed, stepping towards it and squatting down. He ran a finger through it and grimaced. 

"Is it blood?" Norman questioned.

"Yeah! And its still wet!" Boyd jumped to his feet. 

"We should go and find Grady." Boyd decided. He began walking up the stairs and Norman followed close behind. 

\---

Grady was out of the house in an instant, running back into the safety of the bushes, when he saw the lights of a car coming down the road. He was about the jump up and beat the ever living shit out of Don when he realized it wasn't his truck. The old beat up truck rattled up the driveway to the cabin and rolled to a stop. Grady watched two men get out of the truck and approach the cabin. 

"Shit!" Grady jumped to his feet and took off down the road. He was out of sight from the cabin when he realized Boyd and Norman were still inside. 

Boyd froze on the stairs and Norman bumped into him. 

"Why-"

"Shh!" Boyd cried out. The youngest kids froze as two distinct footsteps bumped around upstairs. 

The footsteps grew nearer and the two bolted down the stairs. Norman pulled the light switch and Boyd rushed to a small window. He cupped his hands and hoisted Norman up. Norman fumbled around with the latch in the dark. He eventually popped the window open and crawled out. Boyd tried desperately to hoist himself up but couldn't get enough traction climbing up the wall. 

The basement door swung open and Boyd made a split second decision. He dove into the darkest corner of the basement and rolled under a table. He watched Norman flee from the window and jumped when he heard a dull thud. 

\---

Norman met Grady down the road. 

"Grady! Boyd's still down there!" 

"You left him?!" Grady shoved Norman and ran a hand through his hair.

"He couldn't climb out of the window and I couldn't pull him out!" 

"Where the fuck is Don?"

\---

"Yeah, I'll take a number three with a coke. Gordo what do you want?" 

\---

Boyd peeked out from under the table to see the men lighting candles around the pentagram. The dull thud he heard must've been from the large bag that was now sitting in the middle of the room. It looked like it was leaking some kind of dark liquid.  
Blood was the first thing that came to mind. 

\---

"We gotta think of a plan Norm. whatre we gonna do?"  
Norman stared blankly at Grady. 

\---

Boyd's mind was racing a mile a minute, he had to come up with a plan. One of the guys was pulling out a book, and flipping it to a marked page.  
Boyd stealthily crawled out from under the table and knelt against the wall. The guy began reading from the book while his buddy emptied the large garbage bag onto the pentagram. Boyd continued towards the staircase and froze when a strong smell hit him. He looked over to see a mutilated goat head, blood oozing from its neck. It dripped towards him and left him sitting in a puddle. 

It felt like hours before he felt like moving again. His hands and knees were sticky with blood and he felt like gagging. He finally managed to reach the staircase, but he knew if he tried to ascend them they'd creak and he'd be caught. 

Boyd took a deep breath, rose to his feet, and was about to take off running, when something bright flashed into his eyes. He sunk to the floor and realized the light was coming from the guy's watch. It was reflecting the candle light and blinding him.  
It was a really nice watch. Rolex. In fact, he was positive he'd seen it somewhere. He studied the two and took in details. The guy with the watch had a broken arm, and the guy reading sounded very familiar. Infact, he was wearing his school's ROTC jacket!  
"Miles?" Boyd's fear left him completely and he stood up. Miles jumped and yanked on the light switch.  
Miles dropped the book and the German foreign exchange student stood dumbfounded. 

"What in God's name do you think you're doing?" Boyd scolded the two, but they were too shocked to respond. Boyd put his hands on his hips and gave them a stern look. 

Suddenly, the front door swung open upstairs and the ceiling rattled from whoever was pounding through the cabin. The three boys in the basement waited. The basement door swung open and Grady ran down the stairs, wielding a large stick and screaming.  
He immediately swung the stick at the German kid and knocked him to the ground unconscious, before turning to Miles.  
"Grady-!" Boyd shouted. Miles ducked and covered his head. Grady missed Miles and accidentally knocked Boyd out. The latter fell into the wall and crumbled to the ground, nose gushing blood.  
Grady and Miles stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before either boy moved. Grady picked Boyd up and tossed him over his shoulder before making a hasty escape. He met Norman outside and they made their way down the road in silence. 

\---

"Its been like an hour, where are they?" Gordo asked, shoving french fries into his mouth. Don looked into his rearview mirror and smiled. 

"Right here." Don exited the truck and walked towards the trio. 

"What the hell happened?" Don questioned, Grady pushed Boyd into Don's arms. 

"Miles and that German kid were out in a cabin sacrificing a goat." Grady grumbled. 

"Why's Boyd covered in blood?" Boyd stirred and groggily relayed his story. Everyone listened as they got situated in the truck. The car was silent for a while.

"What smells like piss?" Gordo wrinkled his nose and turned to look at Grady. 

"I pissed myself." Grady admitted, turning red as everyone laughed. 

"Man lets get out of here!"  
Don obliged and started off down the road.

"They say theres a creature out here-"

"Don? Shut the fuck up."


End file.
